vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2014
VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2014! This is the weekend for the Daytona 500 in Daytona Beach, Florida! The Daytona 500 traditionally kicks off the racing season and has been run since 1959! Be a part of racing history and celebrate the start of the racing season with the VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza! Rules for Racing! 1. Walk to the Open Road map. 2. Enter the Race Way. 3. Click on your character, and double click on your Car pin. When your car appears, get in to your car. 4. If there is a race waiting to start, click on the Join Race button. If a race is not started, click on the New Race button. 5. If you have joined a race, wait for the count down for the race to start. 6. If you are the race owner, click the Start Race button when you are ready. 7. Watch for the count down, and start racing! Make sure to race the entire course, as cutting across the open areas can result in your lap and score not being counted! There will be two race categories, modified and stock. If you race with your car tricked out with performance boosting equipment, you will automatically be entered in the modified category! If you race without any mods, you will be entered in the stock category! The awards for both Stock and Modified are the same, except for the trophy and pin on Race Day, which are specific to the category. Watch for scores to be periodically updated on the home page! Friday, February 21st, 2014 - Exhaust Friday Practice Day Complete your practice round today and receive the Exhaust Friday Racing Pin! Megatron Spark Plugs is the award for the top 10 finishers today (and 10 random). Megatron Spark Plugs will boost performance and guarantee faster starts and improved horsepower! Saturday, February 22nd, 2014 - TurboCharger Saturday Final Practice Day When you complete your practice lap today you will receive the TurboCharger Saturday Racing Pin. The 10 racers with the fastest times today (and 10 random) will receive a Dragon Breath Intake System! This intake system reduces air restriction and straightens out the path of air flow to add extra horsepower to your engine. The system also isolates the intake and filter from the high engine temperatures by using a heat shield. Of course, cooler air means higher performance and more horsepower and increased acceleration! Be one of the top 10 fastest on Opening day and this TurboCharger is yours! Sunday, February 23rd, 2014 - Race Day! Today is the race for the gold. The top finisher today will receive the following: * First Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2014 Pin * First Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2014 Trophy * The Traditional Bottle of Milk * A Milk Mustache! * Racing Wear in black and gold motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Second Place Finisher receives! * Second Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2014 Pin * Second Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2014 Trophy * Racing Wear in black and silver motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Third Place Finisher receives! * Third Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2014 Pin * Third Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2014 Trophy * Racing Wear in black and bronze motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Participation Pins Winners Pins Furniture/Trophies Clothing Top 10 Pins